


La cima de la colina

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, KenHina Week, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, kenhina es pura purpurina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: ―Pstt. Kenma. Kenma, despierta.Kenma…―¿Shouyou?―Ven conmigo, Kenma.~Cuando Nekoma se hospeda junto a Karasuno durante su segundo campamento de Golden Week en Miyagi, Shouyou invita Kenma a vivir una aventura.(para el prompt, breaking the rules, de kenhinaweek)





	La cima de la colina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños para una personilla maravillosa ! Sé que estoy tarde pero como es habitual, las musas atacan cuando quieren, y aunque no me considero capaz de darte tu otp, sé que tienes especial cariño a _kenhina_ , así que espero que esto te guste :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspirado en la prompt, _breaking the rules_ (romper las reglas), del quinto día de kenhinaweek!  
>  Me atreví con el POV de Shouyou, y espero que les deleite tanto como lo fue para mi escribirlo!

Los pasillos de aquella estancia le recuerdan a una película de terror. El viento fresco de la noche primaveral se cuela por las rendijas de las ventanas llenando el espacio de susurros y voces que no están allí, el crujir de las maderas bajo sus pies y los ronquidos de sus compañeros que llegan desde la habitación a su espalda acompañan el eco y llenan su piel de escalofríos.

Aun así avanza, recordándose en murmullos que no hay nadie _―nada―_ allí más que el viento, las viejas maderas y sus compañeros de equipo explayados sobre sus _futones_ , envueltos en sueños, como debería estarlo él también. Pero avanza por el pasillo. Un cosquilleo profundo recorre su cuerpo capaz de ganar la batalla contra su piel erizada y empujarle uno, dos, tres pasos hacia adelante, en dirección a la puerta del salón que ocupa el equipo de voleibol de Nekoma. Es esta imagen la que apura su andar.

El salto inquieto de sus pies rebota contra el suelo como el golpe de la pelota en la cancha y el movimiento de su cuerpo le recuerda el zumbido que ésta produce al rematar. Ya no se siente tan inquieto en la soledad del pasillo y el burbujeo ansioso que le motivó a levantarse de su _futon_ le hace sonreír a la nada. Lo que en principio parecía un largo trayecto de una punta a otra de la estancia se convierte en una carrera contra su impaciencia.

El salón de Nekoma está oculto en sombras, las cortinas improvisadas sobre las ventanas no dejar entrar más que ligeras líneas de luz que recorren los cuerpos que duermen en el suelo. Con la puerta apenas hecha a un lado, Shouyou escanea las diferentes figuras, meciéndose sobre sus talones, prohibiéndose de entrar hasta identificar su destino. Se lleva una mano a su frente para ocultar un resplandor que no existe y escudriña las penumbras con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que divisa los mechones dorados de Kenma sobre una de las almohadas, la luz de la luna hilando estrellas entre ellos.

Camina en puntas de pie, esquivando los diferentes _futones_ , las piernas que salen entre las sábanas, cuidando de no patear ningún objeto esparcido en el suelo. Se contiene de saltar por sobre los cuerpos de sus rivales. Muerde su labio y procura medir cada movimiento y cada sonido, una mano atenta sobre su corazón, suplicando que tranquilice sus latidos.

Cuando llega junto a Kenma se pone en cuclillas, la línea de luz que proviene de una de las ventanas golpea contra su espalda y todo el cuerpo de Kenma queda en las sombras. No la necesita. Puede ver el contorno de su rostro como si estuviera grabado a fuego en su memoria, sus pestañas descansan largas y curvas sobre sus mejillas y tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos, su movimiento acompaña su respiración. Corta, pausada. Casi se siente mal de interrumpir la paz de su expresión, tan abierta y suave como no recuerda nunca haberla visto.

Su mano se mueve antes que él pueda arrepentirse y se apoya sobre su hombro. Su voz demasiado alta en el silencio profundo de aquel salón.

―Pstt. Kenma. Kenma, despierta. _Kenma_ …

Aprieta los labios con fuerza, conteniendo todo el impulso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, y espera. Para su suerte, porque no es capaz de soportar más de cinco segundos sin insistir, siente el movimiento de Kenma bajo sus dedos, donde apoya su mano contra su hombro. Shouyou puede sentir la emoción recorrer sus venas, burbujeante, capaz de quitar cualquier duda de sus pensamientos y dejar en su cuerpo una vibración nerviosa que no sabe cómo contener. 

Kenma parpadea un par de veces, se rasca un ojo con el reverso de su mano y estira todo su cuerpo bajo sus sábanas antes de fijar la vista en él. Tiene la frente arrugada, justo encima de su nariz, líneas que surcan su rostro apretadas en el centro hasta dispersarse contra sus cabellos, donde estos se dibujan como ríos contra el suelo. Shouyou tiene el impulso de recorrerlas con sus dedos y la sonrisa tira de sus labios hasta que duele contra sus pómulos. Espera.

―¿Qué… ―la voz de Kenma acunada por el sueño suena ronca, áspera y aún más alta que la del propio Shouyou en aquel silencio sepulcral que domina al resto de sus compañeros de Nekoma. Como encendido por aquel pensamiento, alguien empieza a roncar a un par de _futones_ de distancia. Kenma aprieta los labios, pestañea, mira a su alrededor y luego vuelve a fijarse en él, su voz suave y pausada, despierta―: ¿ _Shouyou_?

―Hola.

Muestra todos sus dientes cuando sonríe, tiene una mano sobre una de sus rodillas para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, inquieto, se mece hacia adelante, acercándose a Kenma por instinto. Kenma lo observa en silencio, sus ojos aún adormilados y Shouyou no puede distinguir qué pasa por ellos entre la sombras. Quita la mano del hombro de Kenma y la lleva a su nuca, repentinamente preocupado por su reacción. Avergonzado.

―Hum, ¿sucede algo? ―Kenma mastica las palabras con su lengua pegada a su paladar. Algo parece encajar en sus pensamientos porque se endereza de golpe, los ojos extremadamente abiertos, con prisa, su cuerpo en alarma. Shouyou cae de cola por la sorpresa y ahoga el quejido entre sus dientes, súbitamente consciente que no están solos entre aquellas cuatro paredes―. ¿Estás bien?

El movimiento de Kenma lo acompañan las sábanas que cubren su cuerpo, que se desparraman a su alrededor, rozando contra la superficie del suelo y llenando el silencio de la habitación de rasguños. Shouyou asiente sacudiendo todo el rostro en pequeñas y certeras inclinaciones y muerde su labio su respuesta. Desde la otra esquina de la habitación escucha la voz de Taketora-san reclamando silencio y la queja de Lev cuando, por lo que Shouyou puede adivinar desde su posición, recibe un golpe cuando alguien lo cree culpable.

Mantiene la respiración y suplica para sus adentros que todos vuelvan a dormir. Kenma lo observa tenso, con el rostro ladeado examina cada uno de sus movimientos. Shouyou no se pierde el momento en que el suspiro escapa sus labios, cómo se deshace la tensión de su cuello, sus ojos llenos de una risa que oculta al mirar cómo se curvan sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Contiene las ganas de reír, porque entonces sí que descubrirán que está allí y deberá volver a su habitación y no podrá―

―¿Shouyou?

Kenma le está mirando, un gesto cálido en su rostro que hace que su panza se llene de pequeñas e inquietas hormigas. En un salto sigiloso, Shouyou vuelve a ponerse en pie.

―Ven conmigo, Kenma ―susurra y extiende su mano hacia él. La luz de la luna pega justo donde sus dedos y Kenma fija su vista en ellos unos momentos.

―Es… son las…, es tarde, Shouyou… ―Kenma mira a su alrededor, indeciso, y luego busca su mirada, lleno de duda. Él espera. Sabe que es imposible que la luz haga cosquillas sobre su piel, fría y austera como suele ser en la noche, pero el cosquilleo sigue allí, ávido por una respuesta de Kenma. Kenma, quien envuelve con sus dedos los de Shouyou y se traga el silencio con dos palabras―: está bien.

Las hormigas de su estómago se hacen lugar en las suelas de sus pies y Shouyou siente ganas de saltar. Amplía su sonrisa y asiente, quiere decirle a Kenma que no se arrepentirá pero no se atreve a hablar. No se cree capaz de contener el volumen de su voz. Kenma, como siempre, parece entenderle porque sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa y no suelta su mano mientras Shouyou lo guía fuera de la habitación.

 

 

+

 

 

Afuera, la claridad de la luna es igual de recelosa que adentro. Su brillo es sutil sobre la cadena de su bicicleta, apenas un reflejo que le deja mover sus dedos con urgencia hasta soltarla. El tintinear del metal contra el metal es todo lo que escucha hasta que apoya la cadena en el suelo. Contiene la respiración y se gira hacia Kenma, aun de pie en la puerta del hospedaje, una mano sobre la _shoji_ , la otra envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, en un torpe abrazo.  

―¿Tienes frío, Kenma?

Kenma niega con un único movimiento de cabeza, preciso, mira al interior del lugar, luego a él, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, baja la mirada y murmura―: No creo que sea buena idea, Shouyou…

El suspiro de sus labios se lo lleva el viento. A pesar de su reticencia, Kenma da un paso hacia adelante, un escalón abajo, y suelta su mano de la puerta. Shouyou se apoya con ambas manos sobre el manillar y se empina hacia adelante. No puede contener la emoción, fija su vista en él y cuando habla, lo hace con cuidado, acunado por el silencio. 

―Quiero enseñarte algo, Kenma. ¿Confías en mí?

Kenma levanta el rostro, sus ojos abiertos brillan bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas. Hay algo en su mirada que lo pone en movimiento, Shouyou apoya su bicicleta contra la cerca, ignorando el ruido que hace al golpear contra ésta, y da dos largos pasos hasta detenerse frente a Kenma y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

―Estaremos de vuelta antes de que nadie se dé cuenta, Kenma. ―Se balancea sobre sus pies, usando de punto de apoyo las manos de Kenma y busca su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos. Hay un rubor suave en sus mejillas y Shouyou se pregunta si arden tanto como las suyas―. Lo prometo.

―¿No puede esperar a mañana, Shouyou?

―¡Nop! ―exclama con una abierta sonrisa. Aprieta cada letra entre sus dientes en una torpe imitación de Natsu cuando ésta se niega a que pospongan su tiempo de juego―. ¿Qué dices, Kenma? Será una aventura.

Cuando Kenma lo observa con tanta atención, su rostro apenas ladeado y sus ojos intensos como el sol, Shouyou siente un cosquilleo que comienza en la palma de sus manos y que acaba por erizarle cada uno de los vellos de sus piernas. Es un momento eterno y hace todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto, ansioso por recibir la aprobación de Kenma. Ésta llega como una brisa suave. Kenma afirma con un corto movimiento de su cabeza y luego suelta sus manos para deslizar la puerta a sus espaldas hasta cerrarla.

―Está bien ―dice casi a regañadientes, como si Shouyou le estuviera obligando, y aunque él no puede verlo, puede adivinar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Shouyou siente ganas de reír y lo hace, contiene el sonido en su paladar pero se deja invadir por la felicidad que le empieza en los pies y acaba donde sus manos se afirman al manillar de su bicicleta. Espera con un pie en el pedal y otro en el suelo, su mano derecha apretando y soltando el freno como si tratara del arranque de una motocicleta.

Kenma no tarda en llegar a su lado, recorre la bicicleta con la mirada y luego se vuelve a él con una pregunta que no acaba de pronunciar.

―Puedes sentarte atrás, sólo tienes que levantar los pies, Natsu lo hace todo el tiempo… ―se detiene cuando ve la sonrisa divertida en labios de Kenma, quien lo observa con una ceja levantada y le hace prestar atención a lo que está diciendo. Oculta su bochorno en una torpe risa y rebusca entre sus mejores argumentos―. Kageyama tuvo que hacerlo una vez. Y Yamaguchi… Tsukishima todavía no ha tenido el placer ―ahoga la risa cuando el rostro de Kenma se contorsiona incrédulo―, pero creo que sus piernas llegarían hasta el manubrio y no creo que eso lo ponga muy contento. Puedes sentarte aquí sino, andaré de pie gran parte del trayecto.

―Hum.

Kenma lo considera unos momentos. Shouyou se mece en los pedales, adelante, atrás, inquieto, lleno de una energía renovada que le recorre las venas, expectante. Se fija en su rostro, en como muerde su labio contemplando ambas opciones, en el ligero temblor de sus manos entrelazadas al frente, en como la brisa mueve sus cabellos ocultando sus ojos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Kenma se sienta en la rejilla de atrás y levanta los pies tal como él le instruyó.

Shouyou no puede evitar quitar sus pies de los pedales y soltar el manillar, demasiado extasiado para quedarse quieto. La exclamación emocionada que escapa de sus labios acaba cuando la bicicleta se tambalea bajo ellos y Kenma aferra sus manos a su cintura quitándole el aire. Sus dedos se curvan tensos contra la chaqueta de Shouyou. Cuando él apoya los pies en el suelo y dejan de moverse, el rostro de Kenma golpea contra su espalda y deja escapar un suspiro aliviado que traspasa la tela y hace cosquillas en su piel.

―Ups, lo siento, Kenma ―sonríe apenado y apresa una mano de Kenma entre la suya―. No tienes por qué preocuparte, no dejaré que te caigas.

Puede sentir como asiente contra su espalda. Shouyou da un ligero apretón a sus dedos aun contra su estómago antes de volver su mano al manillar y comenzar a pedalear.

 

 

+

 

 

La pendiente de la colina le es familiar; conoce cada tramo, cada piedra prominente en el camino y cada bache que debe evitar. Aun en la penumbra de la noche y sin otra fuente de luz que alumbre su camino, Shouyou la recorre con la misma facilidad con la que reconoce el contorno de la pelota en su mano. El viento fresco de la noche golpea contra su rostro eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño, pero no siente frío; hay un fuego que corre por sus venas y le impulsa hacia adelante. Impaciente.

El último trayecto es el más complicado y, tal como le dijo a Kenma, debe andarlo de pie sobre los pedales, duplicando su esfuerzo. Cuando llegan a la cima, lo hace sin aire y el corazón bombeando con fuerza contra sus costillas. Se detiene allí, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

A su espalda, Kenma apoya sus pies en el suelo y mantiene el silencio. En la cima de la colina, se escucha todo y, a la vez, nada. A su respiración agitada la acompañan el murmullo de las ramas de los árboles a un lado del camino y el eco de las aves a la lejanía, su cantar tan temeroso de interrumpir la noche como ellos.

Allí nadie puede escucharles, el silencio les pertenece.

―Hacia allá está mi casa… ―dice cuando recupera suficiente aire para hablar, su voz contenida por la calma de la colina. Señala en la distancia hacia donde suele vislumbrase su hogar cuando el día es claro y soleado. Allí, en la noche, sin más iluminación que el cielo estrellado y una luna menguante, no es más que un punto de luz sobre la puerta de entrada.

Siente una ilusión enorme al pensar en Kenma visitando su casa, durmiendo en su habitación, conociendo a su familia, jugando con él y con Natsu al voleibol en el patio. Está convencido que su hermanita quedará encantada cuando lo conozca.

Shouyou siente como la bicicleta se mece con el cuerpo de Kenma cuando éste intenta seguir la línea de su brazo mientras sus manos se agarran a su asiento para no perder el equilibrio. Los engranajes de las ruedas hacen eco de su movimiento y éstas se hunden de lado contra el pedregullo del camino.

Él se queda de pie, con el brazo en alto y su otra mano en el manubrio. 

―¿Vamos a tu casa?

―No.

La confusión de Kenma es evidente, aun cuando no puede verla. Shouyou se baja de la bicicleta de un salto y espera a que Kenma le imite, sus movimientos lentos y pausados en contraposición. Sus piernas parecen temblar una vez están firmes en el suelo y Shouyou pronuncia su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Camina hasta un lado del camino para apoyar la bicicleta en el suelo y cuando vuelve la vista a Kenma, sonríe con todos los dientes, incapaz ya de contenerse.

―¡Es aquí! ―exclama emocionado. Extiende sus brazos y da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Tropieza con sus propios pies pero ni siquiera la vergüenza es capaz de aminorar la agitación que siente corriendo por sus venas.

Kenma sigue el movimiento de sus manos, contempla el césped insípido, los árboles a un lado del camino y el empedrado bajo sus pies. Frunce todo el rostro, pestañea un par de veces y mira a Shouyou confundido. Nunca mira hacia arriba.

La risa nace desde el fondo del estómago de Shouyou, libre ahora que no debe contenerse.

―Ya verás, Kenma. Confía en mí.

Le hace señas a Kenma para que lo siga y da un par de pasos sobre el césped, alejándose del camino. Está tentando en volver a él y tirar de su mano, incapaz ya de esperar ni un segundo más. Se conforma con saber que Kenma no duda en seguirlo, un par de pasos por detrás.

Cuando se deja caer en el suelo, despreocupado que el rocío de la noche vaya a traspasarle la ropa que lleva puesta, Kenma se limita a observarlo, parado a sus pies. Shouyou se distrae en su mirada inquieta pero llena de curiosidad y el brillo de sus cabellos cuando se mecen con la fina luz de la luna entre ellos.

―¿Qué querías mostrarme, Shouyou? ―pregunta, jugando con una piedra en el suelo, meciéndola bajo la planta de su pie.

―¡Tienes que acostarte, Kenma! ―Le resulta tan evidente que se limita a sonreír, expectante. Sabe que será perfecto. Le encantará, no existe otra opción posible,  pero el gusanillo de la duda pica contra su estómago y Shouyou intenta contenerlo expandiendo más sus dientes, brillantes como las estrellas.

―Está húmedo, Shouyou.

Kenma pone una mueca en sus labios que le recuerda a los pucheros de su hermana cuando su madre los manda a dormir, pero Shouyou no se ríe de él. Tamborilea con sus dedos contra el césped.

―Prometo que vale la pena, Kenma. Aunque supongo que puedes quedarte de pie si quieres, pero en realidad sería mucho mejor si…

Shouyou se interrumpe cuando Kenma se sienta a su lado. La expresión de su rostro se transforma en absoluto asco cuando siente la humedad de la tierra calarle la ropa y se lleva las rodillas al pecho, envolviéndolas en un abrazo.

―Puedo… ―no termina de poner en palabras su oferta. Se quita la chaqueta negra de Karasuno en un par de movimientos rápidos y la pone detrás de Kenma, para que pueda acostarse sobre ésta y su espalda no esté en contacto directo con el frío del césped―. Ahora, sí, ¡listo!

Kenma lo contempla con los ojos bien abiertos y Shouyou sabe que no imagina el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, apenas visible en la oscuridad pero tan prominente que siente el impulso de rozarlo con sus manos. Se remueve inquieto en su sitio y se deja ir hacia atrás de golpe, pegando su cabeza con fuerza contra la tierra. La risa contenida de Kenma es capaz de hacerle olvidar la punzada de dolor al instante y cuando Kenma se acuesta a su lado, Shouyou sonríe hasta que le empieza a doler el rostro.

―¡Ahí tienes! ¡Las estrellas de Miyagi! ―En el cielo multitud de puntos de luz dibujan figuras extrañas contra el firmamento, cuanto más lejos de la claridad de la luna se encuentran, más definidas se ven éstas. Pero Shouyou sabe que es la distancia que los separa del pueblo y de las luces de las casas lo que les permite verlas con tanta claridad, tan opuesto al cielo opaco con el que creció Kenma en Tokio―, en ningún lugar se ven mejor que aquí.

Su padre los había llevado a acampar a él y a Natsu un par de años atrás, cuando su hermana aún era muy pequeñita para comprender lo que estaba viendo, pero Shouyou lo recuerda con claridad, aquella noche no había luna y la oscuridad era tan absoluta que fue incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran las estrellas. Quiere contárselo a Kenma, pero guarda el recuerdo para luego, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios cuando gira hacia él.

Kenma tiene la vista perdida en el firmamento. Sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de las estrellas y Shouyou puede ver cómo éstas se reflejan en su retina con la misma intensidad que él las recuerda en las propias cuando su padre las había señalado y les había puesto nombres a las figuras. Quisiera recordar alguna de las constelaciones para poder enseñárselas a Kenma. Se contenta con seguir el perfil de su rostro, donde la luna dibuja sombras y empalidece su piel. Kenma luce feliz y ello lo llena de una calidez que lo embriaga todo.

Se siente mareado en su sitio y cuando se empina en un brazo para acercarse a Kenma, no es capaz de evitarlo. Posa sus labios sobre su mejilla en un beso suave corto y se deja caer otra vez contra el césped, con el rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos. Esta vez no golpea su cabeza, se siente arropado por la brisa, como si las nubes hubieran bajado al suelo para sostener su cuerpo.

Kenma sí lo mira entonces, una mano sobre el fantasma del beso de Shouyou en su cachete. Parpadea un par de veces y luego sonríe.

―Son muy bonitas, Shouyou. ―Hace una pausa. Vuelve la vista a las estrellas, pero Shouyou sigue el mecánico movimiento de sus dedos en su mejilla. Tan absorto está en ello que por poco no escucha cuando con apenas un susurro Kenma le da las gracias.

―¡Las mejores de Miyagi! ―exclama, aun abochornado y Kenma asiente a su lado, su risa haciendo ecos por la ladera de la colina hacia abajo.

 

 

+

 

 

En su primer día en la preparatoria, Shouyou se detuvo allí en la cima de la colina, tomó aire, y dejó que la bicicleta corriera presurosa por la bajada, arrastrando consigo sus ansias. Entonces, no ocupó más que un segundo en mirar el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento pegara contra su rostro. Siempre en movimiento, la expectativa de su nueva escuela, de su nuevo equipo, palpitando contra su cuerpo.

Shouyou no sabe estarse quieto. Con Kenma a su lado, podría quedarse allí acostado hasta que amanezca. No lo hacen y es aun noche cuando emprenden el regreso. Shouyou planea cumplir con su promesa de volver antes que nadie note su ausencia.

No es capaz de determinar cuánto tiempo llevan allí cuando Kenma sugiere que ya es tarde. Podría cuantificarlo por las anécdotas que han relatado, o por las veces que Kenma quiso contener la risa entre sus dedos, o por las estrellas que Shouyou pretendió atrapar entre sus manos y bajar para él; si así fuera, Shouyou creería que ha recorrido toda la vida del universo entre ellos. O, en realidad, podría contar los segundos por los latidos de su corazón contra sus oídos cuando su mano se había hecho lugar entre la de Kenma.

Para cuando bajan la colina, Shouyou con el grito emocionado de la aventura en su garganta, Kenma se aferra a su cintura con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dejan marcas sobre su estómago donde el viento levanta la camiseta de su pijama.

El rostro de Kenma se pega contra su espalda y Shouyou no siente en ningún momento la urgencia de decir nada. Ya habrá horas para hablar. Sabe que el cosquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo será capaz de mantenerlo despierto hasta la mañana y encenderá sus horas de práctica cuando el resto de sus compañeros apenas puedan abrir sus ojos por el sueño.

El descenso es rápido, las ruedas de su bicicleta se dejan llevar por la gravedad y antes de que pueda ser consciente de ello, están frente a las puertas que dejaron unas horas atrás. Por el color que se distingue en el horizonte no les queda mucho tiempo antes que comience a amanecer. Shouyou da un pequeño golpecito a las manos de Kenma, aun en un abrazo firme alrededor de su cintura, y éste lo libera no sin cierta reticencia. Shouyou se pregunta si es posible enfermar de felicidad, en su barriga el roce de los dedos de Kenma deja un hervidero de mariposas que no saben por dónde escapar.

Se concentra en colocar la bicicleta en el exacto lugar que ocupaba antes de tomarla para su pequeña escapada y la luna, más pequeña que nunca en lo más alto del cielo se empecina en dibujar sombras que encierran sus dedos entre las cadenas. Kenma lo espera a la puerta del hospedaje, sus zapatillas puestas y las de Shouyou en sus manos. Sonríe tímidamente, con ese roce de color que cubre sus mejillas cuando está avergonzado y Shouyou le devuelve la sonrisa, abierta, tirante contra sus pómulos.

―¿Te gustó, Kenma? ―pregunta, cuidando el volumen de su voz y acerca su rostro a Kenma para le escuche, poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzarle desde dos escalones por debajo.

Kenma le mantiene la mirada un momento, el sonrojo de su rostro pleno e imposible de ignorar bajo la luz de la luna, lo que Shouyou considera vergüenza reflejándose en sus ojos, y desvía la mirada hacia las sombras al interior antes de asentir.

―¡Y nadie tuvo que enterarse!

Cambia sus zapatos de calle y sonríe cuando Kenma ríe, el sonido hace ecos por los pasillos hasta inundarlo todo. Shouyou ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar el crujir de la madera mientras caminan hasta el salón de Nekoma, no puede evitar el pequeño salto de sus pies mientras andan y obedece cuando Kenma le toma su mano para pedirle que guarde silencio. Su energía se concentra entonces en el balancear de sus brazos en medios de ambos.

Le resulta difícil creer que en algún momento pensó en el pasillo como una casa de terror, no cuando la presencia de Kenma a su lado es capaz de ocupar tanto espacio con su sonrisa que Shouyou cree que su corazón nunca dejará de dar saltos contra su pecho.

―Fue perfecto. ―La calidez en su mirada pega contra el pecho de Shouyou y las palabras se atragantan en su boca cuando Kenma se acerca a dejar un beso en su mejilla―. Hasta luego, Shouyou.

Se queda estático, parpadeando al vacío que deja Kenma cuando cierra la puerta de su habitación. Cuando se gira para volver a la suya lo hace con una sonrisa inmensa y no es hasta que está envuelto entre las sábanas de su _futon_ que nota que Kenma, al despedirse, aún tenía la chaqueta de Karasuno sobre sus hombros.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
>  ~~pd. no me hago responsable por la posible visita al dentista ;)~~


End file.
